1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor assembly. The motor assembly is preferably for use in an automated vehicle or, more particularly, in a robot for use in a warehousing system. However, any one or more of a variety of motor assembly uses are suitable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motor assemblies are often used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to vehicles, automated devices, home appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines, exercise equipment, pumps, and more.